Being Selfish
by Heavenly Psycho
Summary: Shigeru x Satoshi ; Shigeru s'ennuie à Masara Town.


_Disclaimer: Bla bla...  
__Warning: Basé sur l'animé, shonen-aï & OOC  
__Info: Vous pouvez retrouver mes plus récentes fictions sur heavenly-psycho at SKYROCK[DOT]COM_

**BEING S****ELFISH IS BETTER THAN BEING IN LOVE**

**SHIGERU OOKIDO x SATOSHI TAJIRI**

Satoshi avait trop versé de larmes pour les autres. Pour sa mère, ses amis ou ses pokémons. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir les gens qu'il aimait se blesser. C'était une qualité qui s'était développée peu après avoir rencontré Pikachu. Parce qu'avant, il aspirait au rêve égoïste de meilleur dresseur du monde sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait ; vantard, immature et orgueilleux.

En sept ans de quête, Satoshi avait compris que ce fut en rencontrant des amis et des ennemis qu'il pouvait chérir ces liens et s'en nourrir pour devenir quelqu'un de beaucoup plus fort.

Aussi, il lui fallut sept longues années pour se rendre compte de son ignorance vis-à-vis de l'amour. Il n'était qu'un enfant après tout, ce genre de choses le dépassait complètement ; et on ne parlait pas d'amitié ou de l'amour simple qu'un garçon pouvait porter aux membres de sa famille. Il s'agissait là du premier grand amour de Satoshi.

L'éternel ennemi de Satoshi était Shigeru Ookido. A la base, les meilleurs amis du monde, ils se disputèrent pour une raison inconnue et entretinrent une relation plus qu'exécrable pendant presque huit ans jusqu'à que leur maturité finisse par leur faire ouvrir les yeux. Une nouvelle d'amitié s'installa. Éprouvant à la fois de l'admiration et du respect pour l'un et pour l'autre.

Lorsque Shigeru se fit battre à plate couture par Satoshi, pas même une once de colère ne le prit. Pour être honnête, Shigeru savait déjà que Satoshi était un meilleur dresseur que lui ; le faisant douter sur ses propres capacités. Mais Satoshi était un bon garçon et était fatigué de se disputer avec lui pour des raisons futiles.

Shigeru décida alors d'approfondir ses connaissances sur les pokémons puisque sa première méthode qu'il avait appliqué était mauvaise. Mais petit-à-petit, un manque s'installa.

Ce manque était particulier. Lié à l'adolescence (les premières fois et l'ignorance) et à l'ennui (la recherche de sensations fortes).

Ce qui manquait à Shigeru, c'était tout simplement la compétition avec Satoshi. Les sentiments de haine et supériorité avaient disparu bien longtemps auparavant. Maintenant, il s'agissait de se retrouver devant Satoshi et de se faire remarquer par ce dernier. Shigeru ne voulait ni se retrouver dans l'ombre de Satoshi - de peur d'être oublié ou ignoré - et encore moins se retrouver à dix mille kilomètres de lui.

- Shigeru! Je croyais que tu étais resté à Masara Town pour étudier?  
- Je sais! Je n'abandonne pas mon nouveau rêve d'être un chercheur pokémon comme grand-père... mais vois-tu, je m'ennuie à Masara Town.

Satoshi rit doucement. Shigeru ne répondit pas et se contenta de toiser Pikachu pour une raison inconnue.

- Est-ce que tu veux me suivre ?

Shigeru se demanda si Satoshi blaguait ou s'il était sérieux.

- ... vraiment ? s'enquit Shigeru.  
- Et bien, si ça n'interrompt pas tes études, tu peux bien me suivre quelques temps... et puis je me suis retrouvé seul ces derniers temps, ce serait superbe d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

Bien que Shigeru ait pu vivre loin de Satoshi, s'il restait aussi longtemps à le suivre, il y avait des chances pour que Shigeru ne reprenne jamais ses études. Et devenir autodidacte ne lui était pas très conseillé.

- J... j'accepte. Mais je ne resterai pas longtemps.

Non, pas très longtemps, pourtant, le visage de Satoshi s'illumina :

- C'est trop cool! Sinon comment va Nanami ?

Nanami était la soeur aînée de Shigeru. Ce dernier soupçonnait son ami d'apprécier un peu trop sa soeur, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Très bien sans toi en tout cas.  
- Je demande parce que j'avais entendu des rumeurs sur un mariage.  
- Bof, elle finira seule toute sa vie qui sait.  
- Ce que t'es rabat-joie.  
- Ou juste que la vie de nee-chan m'intéresse moins que ma propre vie.

Shigeru ne savait pas si Satoshi était devenu stupide, trop gentil ou naïf, mais il se mit à rire pour la énième fois. Il devrait s'arrêter de rire, ce n'était pas une idole qui se faisait interviewer, bon sang !

- Qu'y a-t-il d'intéressant dans ta vie alors, Shigeru ?

Shigeru se retourna pour ne plus lui faire face avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de hurler intérieurement :

- _TOI CRETIN._

Mais il ne le lui dit jamais. Le manque fut comblé mais le désir resta intact et flamboyant.

- Il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans ma vie que tu doives savoir, répondit alors Shigeru.  
- Je vois.

Satoshi avait naturellement proposé à Shigeru de le suivre dans sa quête pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait eu l'habitude d'être constamment accompagné par Kasumi ou Takeshi par exemple. Mais tous s'étaient retrouvés à se poser définitivement, ce qui n'était pas son cas, Satoshi continuait à parcourir les terres pour récupérer des badges ici et là... et maintenant il était tout seul. Or, cette proposition cachait aussi une certaine motivation de plus ou moins rattraper le temps perdu. En effet, Satoshi devait avouer qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce à quoi pensait Shigeru.

- Et toi ? s'enquit Shigeru d'un air nonchalant - du moins, il essayait.  
- Moi ?  
- Qu'est-ce que ta vie peut bien avoir d'intéressant?

Il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique. Il préférait parler de choses inutiles que de ne pas parler du tout.

- Les Pokémon.

Shigeru leva les yeux au ciel d'un air moqueur.

- Ca m'aurait étonné !  
- Je savais que tu me répondrais ça, dit Satoshi en arborant une moue vexée.

Et Shigeru eut la merveilleuse idée de tâter le terrain en s'enquérant :

- La seule chose qui m'intéresse dans la vie, ce n'est pas les pokémon. Ils sont très utiles pour atteindre mon but ultime cependant.  
- Ton but ultime ? répéta Satoshi en s'esclaffant.  
- Oui, l'amour.

Satoshi resta dubitatif devant les déclarations trop directes et révélatrices de Shigeru. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pouvait s'ouvrir de cette façon à lui alors que pendant sept ans, ils n'avaient jamais rien dit. Même s'ils n'étaient pas en bons termes, ce revirement de comportement troublait Satoshi qui commençait enfin à percevoir les sous-entendus de Shigeru.

- Shige...

C'était son surnom lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes.

- Shige, tu as apparemment été transformé par l'amour, c'est incroyable.

Cependant, Satoshi ne comprenait pas les messages de Shigeru dans le bon sens.

- Satoshi, tu as toujours été stupide, hein.  
- Quoi? Pourquoi?

Shigeru s'assit par terre. Ils étaient en fait au bord de la rivière devant le centre pokémon où Satoshi y avait laissé ses pokémon. A part Pikachu qui était parti vagabonder dans les environs.  
Satoshi l'imita.

- Tu es devenu un bon gars. Je me demande si tu le resteras après avoir entendu ce que j'ai à te dire.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Un jour, je suis allé me coucher comme à mon habitude. Et le lendemain, quand je me suis levé, j'ai chialé. Si tu avais vu dans l'état dans lequel j'étais. On aurait cru que mon grand-père venait de décéder.

Shigeru ferma les yeux.

- Je me rappellerai toujours de ce rêve. Où je ne voyais que ton dos parmi tant d'autres. Personne ne se tournait vers moi, non personne... Et je me suis rendu compte que tu avançais et tu rencontrais de plus de plus de gens.

Puis, il fixa Satoshi des yeux.

- Satoshi, l'écart entre nous n'a fait que se creuser ces dernières années. Et j'avoue y avoir méchamment contribué.  
- Shige, je ne vois pas où est-ce que tu veux en venir.  
- Les amis et la famille sont importants, et j'avoue que les pokémon ont aussi une place particulière dans mon cœur... Mais tu es le seul dont je ne veux jamais me séparer !

Shigeru avait parlé doucement.

- SATOSHI-KUN! TES POKEMON SONT PRÊTS.

Immédiatement, Satoshi se leva mais Shigeru continua de parler :

- Je n'attends aucune réponse, Satoshi. Je voulais que tu saches que je suis heureux d'être à tes côtés bien que parfois je regrette de n'être qu'un simple ami. Je voulais que tu sois conscient de l'effet que tu peux me faire parfois... C'en est affolant, si tu savais.  
- Shige ! le coupa Satoshi en bouchant ses oreilles de ses mains, lui-même affolé par tout cela.

Shigeru voulait le troubler, le perturber le plus possible... jusqu'à qu'il flanche.

- Tu ne peux plus rester le bon garçon que tu es avec moi, hein ? s'enquit-il en serrant ses poignets afin qu'il l'écoute. Ne suis-je pas effrayant ?  
- Tu l'es.  
- N'est-ce pas.  
- Parce que je ne t'avais jamais vu désirer autre chose que la victoire.

Peu importait. Il s'agissait d'une toute autre conquête.

Shigeru s'approcha lentement de Satoshi et l'embrassa.

- Je ne suis même plus moi-même. Je ne sais même plus qui je suis. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je t'aime vraiment trop.

Satoshi courut vers le centre en laissant Shigeru s'écraser contre l'herbe fraîche, complètement déboussolé.

En réalité, Satoshi continua son voyage seul.

Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose que cette heure qu'il avait passée avec Shigeru. Chaque minute lui revenait en mémoire et passait en boucle dans sa tête.

Satoshi s'était fait avoir en beauté ; le petit-fils du professeur Ookido était vraiment malin.


End file.
